


Say My Name

by GuileandGall



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force sight, Gray Jedi, Meditation, Multifandom Summer Smutfest 201, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sith Pureblood, Submission, Summer Smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. When Doc returns, he and Amaryn’s reunion takes on a carnal twist with a hint of a surprise.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> A July 2018 Prompt Challenge request sent to me by one of the best bad influences I know, @alyssalenko. She kind of turned me onto this ship, and there’s no turning back now.

In meditation, Amaryn Rha could lose herself following the connections drawn by the Force as it spiraled out from wherever she was at a given moment. Movement near her physical body pulled her consciousness back to herself. Without even opening her eyes, she watched him cross her quarters and drop into one of the chairs set near the window that looked out on the vast darkness of space and its billions of burning pin pricks of light and life. A heavy breath fell from his lips, and he scrubbed his face. His arms flopped over the U-shaped chair as he sank into the cushions and faced her, just watching in silence, waiting.

Amaryn knew Doc wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t interrupt her. He’d explained that he understood the strain of her position, her mission, and that she needed ways to destress and rebalance herself. She appreciated that, his consideration, as well as the ways that he helped her find a different kind of calm.

The quickness of her pulse, which sped up because of his arrival, interrupted her concentration. A smile played across her lips before her eyes blinked open slowly. Her head turned toward him.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” he said, continuing to stare at her.

“Glad you’re back.”

A broad grin spread beneath his mustache. “Me, too.”

Still kneeling, she rose slightly and shuffled toward him. He leaned forward, elbows coming to rest on his knees as she inched closer. “I take it that means you missed me.”

“Always, beautiful. Always.” One hand rose to tuck a lock of her reddish black hair behind her ear. Doc bent forward enough to brush the tip of his nose along the bridge of hers; he pressed a quick peck to the tip. Then his lips found hers with a soft, inviting kiss. Drawing the backs of his fingers down the column of her neck, the kiss remained tender—a sweet reunion after a long absence. When his hand skimmed back upwards to cradle her chin, it deepened.

That delicate hold pulled her more upright. His other arm looped around her waist to bring her into his embrace. Her palms traced over the top of his thighs as her lips parted to allow his teasing tongue to claim possession of her mouth. A quick muted hum burst in her throat with another tight tug that brought their bodies more fully against one another.

When Doc started to break the kiss, Amaryn fisted her hands in his shirt and held him close. Her tongue teased against his lips, slipping between them in a cautious motion as it flicked against his. He responded similarly when she parted their lips for a gasp. His mouth closed over hers, his lips tugging at hers when he finally allowed them to separate.

Stamina be damned, they were both breathing hard by that time. Foreheads pressed together, she stared into his eyes.

That smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Looks like I was missed as well.”

Amaryn draped her arms around his neck. “Just a little.”

“A little?” he challenged with feigned outrage. He even stood, slipping out of her embrace.

Sitting back on her heels, she allowed it, letting her hands press across the plain of his chest and retreat down his body as Doc rose to his feet. Her nails scratched across the fabric covering his tummy, inching lower. Her eyes never left his, even when her hands followed one another over the front of his trousers. “Maybe more than a little,” she admitted. One hand traced down his thigh, while the other pressed firmly across the length of his sex.

A lascivious grin curled across his lips and lit his chestnut brown eyes with a carnal fire. Doc grasped her wrists, pulling her hands upward. His insistence brought her to her feet in front of him; her head tilted upward enough to hold his gaze, as well as offer her parted lips in sacrifice.

A sigh passed her lips when his head bent, the breath brushing over his mouth before the kiss crashed against her. Using his hold on her, he guided her back a few steps until she bumped against the glass that separated them from the stars. Another gentle sound from her lips flowed around them when his amorous attentions moved to the long column of her neck. The fingers of one hand threaded with his, remaining clasped just above her head. He shifted to weakly pin both her hands beneath that single one to allow his other hand to sneak down her arm.

Amaryn didn’t say anything, just fell into the intoxicating mix of sensations her lover designed. A hushed click rose between their bodies; only a moment later a heavy clunk resounded off the floor as the artificial gravity pulled her belt off her shapely hips. She could feel the grin on his lips just before his teeth grazed the crimson ridges curving along the column of her neck.

The rustle of delicate fabric caressed her skin, inspiring a hushed whine of anticipation as he shifted her robe open. “Doc,” she whispered, knowing his feelings about his given name.

He merely hummed in reply, a wordless question beckoning her to voice her thoughts. Meanwhile, his lips ventured lower, the tip of his tongue tracing the arrow shaped ridges on her sternum. His descent halted there as he released the band she bound her chest with when she trained or fought. The tension of the fabric left relief and tingling nerves in its wake. The sensation only intensified by the fact that she knew he intended to fondle and tease her breasts, eventually.

Even as she watched both his hands trace the curve of her ribs and the ridges that accentuated the shape of her body, her hands remained above her head, as if he still held them pinned there. Her choice, an unconscious one, stemmed from her trust in him.

Lunging upward, his mouth met hers once more. Only then did she let her arms fall around his shoulders, her hands splaying over the back of his neck. His fingers snaked over her belly, sparking a quiver to flutter through her abs. The touch chased goosebumps around her back as he sought the clasps of her skirt, which surrendered easily to his deftness. The fabric pooled around her feet.

Her eyes snapped open with a choked chirp of surprise when he grabbed her bottom hard in both hands. He used the firm grip to pull her hips against his, pressing his growing erection against her mound.

In the next instant, the scratch of his clothing and the firm, teasing touch retreated. Her breath moved through her forcefully as she stared at him.

“Stay right there, gorgeous,” he said. He shifted, lifting each foot in turn to shed his boots. Then came his shirt.

Her hand flexed against her bare thighs. Amaryn wanted to touch his skin, feel the heat of his flesh against his, the brush of his body against her aching nipples. “Come back,” she whimpered.

He unfastened his belt, and pulled it loose with one hand, dropping it as he complied. As much as she’d have loved to watch him bare every inch of him to her, she didn’t have the patience for it. Not right then.

Biting her lip, she cried out. The sound never found freedom; Doc swallowed it with a miser’s greed. His chest pushed against hers, prickling her skin with heat. Her hands raced around his waist to pull him impossibly closer as if she might be able to meld their bodies by sheer force of will alone.

Doc’s kisses deepened then lightened to teases and flicks of the tip of his tongue, then one of the hands skimming over her heated skin traced up the inside of her thigh. Fingertips brushed over the utilitarian fabric between her thighs, drawing a gasp out of her.

He grinned down at her, repeating the sweeping come hither motion between her legs. His teasing continued, as did his observation of her. Every time she tried to seal their lips once more, he ducked away, intent to watch the result of his machinations.

“Don’t tease,” she whimpered.

“As you wish, beautiful.”

Her hands cupped his cheeks, as he started to dip his head toward her breasts. Curiosity drew his brow together over his brown eyes. “Say my name,” she asked.

He flashed her an easy grin, his lips grazing hers in an ethereal kiss. “Anything else, Amaryn?”

“Kiss me.”

He followed this request, well, order, also. The teasing between her legs left her whining around his tongue. Again, she felt breathless and a little dizzy when he pulled away. His lips blazed a trail over her body, torturing her breasts and nipples on their way. He nibbled at her ribs and pressed languid kisses against her pliant belly as his hands tugged her panties down her legs.

Satiny kisses trekked over her thighs, concentrating on the inside of one, when he slipped her leg over his shoulder. Amaryn stared down at him, threading her fingers in his short black hair as his mustache tickled sensitive skin with every slight shake of his head.

His breath teased across her labia and his eyes flicked upward to meet hers. He waited there. Amaryn shifted her hips slightly, desperation and anticipation making her pussy clinch against nothing. She wanted to feel him, wanted him to touch her, taste her, make her climax with that smart tongue of his.

A kiss pressed upon her mound, too much of a tease, but she still gasped at the sensation it sparked through her.

One hand caressed the leg she balanced on. “You know,” he said between taunting kisses. “I thought about you every day and night I was away. Dreamed about you in my arms, imagined the pressure of your back against my chest when I slept. And, Amaryn,” he said, pausing for a moment as if to savor her hum at the sound of her name in his voice. “I’ve craved the taste of you on my tongue.”

With that admission, he shifted between her legs, his tongue parting her lips to push a broad lick through her folds. She cried out, her hands tightening in his hair, as if that hold might be able to steady her. The teasing ended there. Doc set his full attention on pushing her to the peak, and she decided to repay his admission in kind.

“I was haunted by ghosts of those light kisses you dot on the back of my neck when you pass by. Struggled to fall asleep without your embrace,” she said on shaky breath as his mouth worked against her sex. “When missing you became excruciating, I…”

His eyes shot to hers once more as he sucked her clit into his mouth. A ragged cry shook through her trembling body. The practiced precision with which he could bring her to the edge of bliss threatened to overtake her.

“You what?” Two fingers worked inside her, his thumb taking over the teasing of her clit as his curiosity won out over his libido.

“I’d touch myself,” she admitted, meeting and holding his gaze. “Like you’re touching me now.”

Doc launched himself upward. His lips crashing against hers; his musky tongue pushing into her mouth while his fingers held her at the edge. Against her hip, she could feel his other hand work feverishly between them. She whined at the sudden emptiness when his fingers slipped out of her. The sensation only momentary, because Doc hurried to push his trousers down past his hips only far enough to free his bulging erection. He guided it to press between her folds a few times, slicking himself in her wetness before he pressed the tip into her.

His hands grasped her ass once more, guiding the rock of her hips in perfect sync with his. She held onto his shoulder tightly with one hand, the other caressing his cheek as she kissed him. Whimpering and moaning into his mouth as his cock shifted against her clit with every thrust into her body. The dizzying sensation just carried her back to her crest quickly.

“Yes. Please, Doc,” she whined against his mouth.

His hands flexed on her bottom with a sharper snap of his hips against hers. “Say my name,” he growled back at her.

Her eyes flashed open, her nose nestled next to his. He hated his given name, so much so that almost no one even knew it. It had been a struggle to get him to admit it to her in the first place, and even then, she had to promise not to call him that at all, but especially not in front of people. She studied his gaze a moment as her thighs quaked against his. Her nerves prickled with her oncoming orgasm. And she let it take her, “Archiban,” she moaned against his mouth.

His lips sealed against hers, his tongue diving into her mouth with abandon as if trying to taste his name before all trace of it disappeared from her tongue. She quaked against and around him; carrying her lover into that erotic state of bliss with her.

Doc still pulsed inside her when his bruising grip on her bottom loosened. Arms circling her waist, their kisses turned lazy and languid, mimicking the fluidity that over took their limbs in the aftermath of climax. She stroked his neck, savoring the choreography of their mouths and the feeling of him softening inside her until he slipped out. Only then did she ease away.

Slipping one arm out of her robes, she took his hand in hers. She moved toward the bed on deliberate steps, allowing the remaining fabric fall away from her crimson flesh in a smooth swish. He stopped at the edge of the bed, watching her shift across it.

“Come to bed,” she said, her voice supple with sensuality.

Doc shed his pants and crawled after her, dropping kisses on her shin, knee, hip, tummy, sternum, and finally onto her lips. “And never leave?”

Amaryn’s dulcet laughter swirled around them. Her fingers traced his jaw toward his chin, then she brushed the pad of her thumb over his lower lip. “I love you … Archiban.”

His nose wrinkled, but he didn’t object. Instead, his lips pressed to hers once more. He hugged her close, burying his face in her hair as he let his body rest against hers. “I love you, too, Amaryn,” he whispered against the shell of her ear before he kissed her neck.

She held him tight against her, stunned a little about how much she’d missed this sensation, and the feelings only he stirred inside her. Amaryn clung to him, unwilling to let him go. For now, the rest of the night would have to be enough, though she knew that indulgence would only make her desperate for ever more with each passing second.


End file.
